


My First Day at Auschwitz

by vegetableoil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Blood, Blood and Torture, Concentration Camps, Cutting, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Enemas, F/M, Female Jewish Character, Gang Rape, Germany, Holocaust, I'm Sorry, Jewish Character, Korean Characters, Light Bondage, Loss of Innocence, Masochism, Milk, Multi, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual, Other, POV Jewish Character, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Pizza, Rape, Sadism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetableoil/pseuds/vegetableoil
Summary: Jaehyun and Hitler take one of the new Jewish arrivals at Auschwitz to Hitler’s dungeon and have some fun, as well as cook a meal for the new residents.





	My First Day at Auschwitz

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh warnings? Blood, Hitler cuts you a lot in one area, so if the ideation of trypophobia triggers you, beware? and jaehyun and hitler fuck your holes idk

I yelped as I was thrown into the back of a vehicle. I had a potato sack over my head and my ankles and wrists were bound together, I was essentially a useless human sized bowling ball.

I desperately wished I could cover my ears as the loud engine of the vehical revved around me. My ears soon adjusted to the noise, though.

I fell asleep eventually, sometime when we were reaching the end of the town. I woke up to angry yelling in German.

"Go! Go!! We don't have time to waste!" There was a bunch of opposing yelling as well, and crying.

I had no idea what was going on, but I obeyed their orders. They seperated the women, men, and children and lead us into a prison-like building. No decorations on the walls, just cement bricks and a cement floor. They told us to put our belongings in a bucket and strip. I looked around, and saw that those who didn't oblige got a slap across the face by an angry looking man with a mustache.

'I don't want to be like them,' I thought. I put all my belongings; my house key, 75 Reichspfennig, and some rags, into the basket. As for my clothes they were a plaid dress that went down to below my knee. I unbuttoned it and slid it onto the floor, kicking it in front of me so the guards, or whoever these people were, could take them. I took my shoes off too and they joined the mass of clothes in the hallway. The floor was ice against my feet.

Someone came and collected all our clothes, and another behind her was handing out new uniforms neatly folded with a pair of wooden clogs on top. I put the shoes down and slid into the striped pajamas, they didn't give us socks and I already knew that my heels would be coverd in blisters.

I looked down and noticed a badge I hadn't noticed before. It was a yellow star of David, with the numbers "46436" beside it. I looked around to see if anyone had a badge like mine. I saw a few with the star of David, but some had different coloured triangles. Purple, red, pink, green, a few black. I'm really curious as to what the colours mean, I assume everyone with the star of David is Jewish.

 

They started calling people by their badge to follow them. "Red badges, follow me!" When they called the Jews I lined up and followed them to a coal mine.

//this part would be hella boring so skip to when the work day is over//

Exhausted after my trek home and the 9+ hours of heavy labour I've just done, I plopped onto my bare bunk-bed. I was on the top bunk of course. My bunkmates haven't gotten back yet, so I decided to let my feelings out with a good cry. As soon as I thought that, my eyes started burning and soon I couldn't control the liquid pouring out of my eyes.

I must've been crying for about 10 minutes by the time I noticed someone standing in the doorway of my cell. They were blurred, but as soon as I wiped my eyes I nearly gasped at how attractive the man at my door was. He was tall, Asian, and he had dimples. My heart fluttered as he came into focus.

"H-Hello sir?" I was confused as to why this man was watching me cry.

"Come with me." He said stoically.

"Why?" I hesitated to get up, I didn't want to be put to work again. Although, I wouldn't mind being put to work by him.

"Don't fucking ask questions, you stupid Jew." He snapped, stomping his way towards me and I let out a surprised squeak as he swung me over his shoulder. He was able to lift me like I was a crumb to an ant.

I let out another gasp when his shoulder blades rubbed against my crotch. I don't know why it felt so good but I had to stop myself from rutting my hips against him for more of this feeling. I squeezed my thighs together, and noticed they were damp.

'Did I pee?' I thought. I rubbed my thighs together again, it was even wetter. 'God, I hope it doesn't soak through'. I would die of embarassment if I peed on this man.

I closed my eyes, and before long we stopped at a door. The man carrying me said some words I couldn't understand and another man opened the door a few seconds later.

"Found a cute one?" He asked as the widened the door to let us in.

My jaw fell open as I saw the man inside the room. He was even more attractive than the one carrying me. He had a short black combover, stark ocean blue eyes, a trapezoid mustache, and he had a very stoic expression. I knew from that moment I would give my everything to him.

The room we were in was also cement, but it had some furniture and decorations. It had some paintings of people I didn't recognize framed in gold decorative frames. The floor was lavished in red carpet with a gold trim. Aswell as a desk with 3 leather chairs surrounding it.

The man carrying me followed the shorter man to a door with a lock, and when he unlocked it, there were a bunch of things in there that I had no idea what they were.

"Jaehyun, put her down." The shorter man finally spoke, and I melted at his voice.

'Jaehyun' pushed me off his shoulder and I landed on the single sized bed. I had a mini 'Oh shit' moment as the force of the fall made my crotch more wet. I'm sure it's soaked through the thin wear by now.

"There you go, Adolf hyung." When Jaehyun smiled, dimples flourished on his chubby cheeks. He didn't sound native to Germany, though, he had a bit of an accent.

Adolf, I could get used to that name.

"Strip." Adolf demanded, biting his lips.

I obeyed and slid off the bed, squeezing my thighs together so they couldn't see the embarassment between my legs. When I pulled my pants down they left a trail of the clear, viscuous liquid down my legs. And the crotch of the pants were soaked.

I quickly kicked the pants away and started unbuttoning my shirt, revealing my bare chest, as they hadn't given us bras. I shivered as the cold was amplified without the garments.

Both of the men were carefully watching me, and both had barely to no expression.

Adolf symboled for me to get back on the bed. I obliged. Jaehyun came up next to the bed and flipped me onto my hands and knees. He held me down while Adolf put something in my asshole. I made a distraught face as I felt a cold liquid come out of the tube and fill me.

I squirmed at the new sensation inside of me. The cool liquid stopped coming in and Adolf quickly replaced the tube with another object. I could feel it was bigger and the stretch kind of hurt.

I wiggled a bit at the uncomfortable-ness until Adolf smacked my ass with a, "Stop moving!". I let out a surprised yelp at the sudden outburst and promptly stopped moving. Not gonna lie, though, it felt good.

Jaehyun and Adolf started talking above me in a language I didn't know.

"oneul hamkke hae It’ll be alright." Adolf said to Jaehyun as he was doing something behind me.

"haneul jjaenghage paran narijana," Jaehyun replied, watching my confused look.

"Get her to squat over this bowl." Adolf instructed Jaehyun, who then lifted me off of bed onto the floor.

"Squat." He said, and I did as he said, over the bowl Adolf kicked over. Jaehyun reached behind me and pulled the plug out of my ass, and the liquid came shooting out.

It felt like I had the worst case of diarrhea. I looked down to see what the liquid was and it was... white? Milk?

"Why did you put milk up my ass?" I looked up at Jaehyun, who was the only one in front of me. But at the first sound of my voice he quickly covered my mouth.

"Don't fucking ask questions, Jew. We're in charge and you listen to us without any questions, you hear?" His hand tightened around my mouth as I made an attempt to speak back.

My shoulders slumped in defeat as I nodded.

"You don't want us to put a gag in your mouth, do you?" He got up close and looked me in the eyes.

I looked down, avoiding the man's eyes, and shook my head, a few stray tears making their way down my face.

As Jaehyun took his hand off my mouth and threw me back on the bed, a hiccup escaped my mouth. I covered my mouth, hoping no one heard. Adolf did hear it, though, judging by the smirk on his face.

"Should we gas her first then Pizza?" Jaehyun asked Adolf.

"Pizza first, let her get to know us." Adolf said as he reached for a scalpal. "Tie her up, we don't want her moving on us."

"Got it, hyung." Jaehyun moved to a drawer, and pulled out black braided ropes.

I sat and watched as Jaehyun wrapped the rope around my left wrist, attaching it to the bedframe and moving on to my left leg. I got increasingly scared as I got more restrained.

Jaehyun finished the bounding by tying some ropes that were under the bed to around my knees, spreading my legs open. I felt so exposed, and the wetness on my inner thighs started cooling and drying, causing my entire body to be covered in chills. My back arched as the cool air hit my coochie.

Adolf turned around with a blade in his hand. "Ready?"

"All ready, hyung." Jaehyun smiled, showing off his perfect dimples.

Adolf made his way towards me, and the scalpal he was holding made me increasingly nervous, but I knew better than to talk.

That was until Adolf made an incision on my abdomen. I gasped at the shock and pain of the initial cut.

Adolf smacked my thigh and cut deeper. I couldn't help myself and squirmed as I let out heavy huffs. Adolf pulled out and made another incision to the right of the first. I gasped and pulled against the restraints.

I clenched my teeth the hardest I could, I felt like they were going to break. I couldn't hold back after Adolf made the third incision and I could feel liquid running down my left side.

"Stopstopstop please! It hurts!" I cried, shaking in pain. I looked down and saw an evil grin on Adolf's face as he held the scalpal like a pencil about an inch or two inside of me.

Jaehyun held my sides down so Adolf could cut in peace, the pain amplified as I didn't have the distraction of moving any longer.

The next cut was bigger, and took up the whole length of my torse horizontally. I felt such a searing pain right under my ribcage and felt the hot blood rush down my sides.

I let out a loud wail as I couldn't do anything but take it, and I didn't want to risk worse injuries by talking. I felt a really weird coolness on my organs and I couldn't do anything but sit there with my mouth wide open in shock.

Adolf made another incision, and I didn't react at all. Still in such a state of shock about how my organs were rly out here,,

I must have passed out or something because when I woke up all I could smell was copper. I opened my eyes, forgetting where I was.

I was sitting in a pool of cold liquid and I looked down, and gasped. Everything was red.

I looked around in a panic, all my limbs, which were still tied up, were red and covered in 1 inch long gaping cuts. You couldn't even see my skin underneath the red.

I cried out for someone, anyone, "Jaehyun!! Adolf!!"

A few seconds later Jaehyun came into the room. "Finally up again?" Jaehyun smiled. "You missed out on most of the fun," He pouted.

I opened my mouth to speak, before remembering I wasn't supposed to. I nodded instead.

Adolf came in and Jaehyun made way for him.

I happened to glance down at Jaehyun's crotch, and it had a point? I was awfully confused, who's pants have a pole in them? Tent headass.

"Shall we start?" Adolf smiled.

'Start what?' I nodded. I moved, and I felt the blood rush under me as my back became unstuck. I cringed as I laid back in the cold liquid.

Adolf came up to my left and undid his pants, revealing this flesh stick thing. I stared at it, trying to make out what it was.

He rubbed the flesh stick along the wounds on my left side, lubed up by the semi-clotted blood. It felt kinda good, I got shivers.

That was until Adolf stuck the stick into one of the holes. "Fuck!" It burned and seared and all of the above. It ripped open the cut that was too small for the flesh stick. I've never felt a pain like it. I felt burning from deep inside me, all the way to the surface of the cut.

"Want me to fuck all of your little holes, Jew slut? Rip all of these holes open so you're utterly dirty and used in every way? Bet you'll enjoy that, huh?" Adolf growled, speeding up his pace, burning more, before pulling out. I sighed in such relief that the immense pain subsided.

Adolf started working on another cut not too far from the first, and Jaehyun took to my thighs.

My thigh didn't hurt nearly as much as my sides, and after the initial rip it actually felt kinda good. I tried to focus on the pleasure of Jaehyun ramming my thigh rather than Adolf at my side.

After a few minutes, in the meantime my thigh went numb and Adolf had switched holes again, Jaehyun's breathing started getting heavier. He said something softly in a language I didn't know, and Adolf replied in German.

"If you think you can go again tonight." Adolf moved to the other side of me, and I cringed. Preparing to feel the searing pain after my other side had went numb. Adolf pushed in and instead of pain, I felt bliss.

Jaehyun's pace quicked, and I felt this weird ass liquid inside my leg. I shivered violently at the feeling of whatever the fuck was in my leg. It felt so so SO wrong.

Jaehyun stepped away, and rubbed his hands against the holes on my other thigh, since it hadn't gotten much attention. All the pain was mostly pleasurable now, I began to crave the burning, searing pain.

He slid his fingers into one of the holes, and slowly rubbed my femur. My thighs were shaking and Jaehyun had to hold them still with his free arm.

"Pizza time?" Adolf looked at Jaeyhun as he pulled out of my side. Jaehyun looked up and nodded, pulling out and lifting his bloody hand up.

It looked like he shoved his hand into an open wound, oh wait..

I stared at him as he licked the blood off his fingers. I felt a tight knot pull in my lower abdomen and I saw his tongue stretch out of his mouth, across his beautiful pink lips, and left a trail of clean skin as it cleaned the red.

After every other lick, Jaehyun put his tongue back in his mouth, and when it came out it was clean and ready for more red.

I tore my eyes off Jaehyun as I heard a loud noise to the left, made by Adolf. A few moments later, he turned around with a platter of topping. Adolf walked towards me as Jaehyun finished cleaning his hand.

"Ready for the toppings, fucking jew?" Adolf smiled, as he took a handful of green peppers and sprinkled them onto my stomach, making sure they got into the holes. At first it was fine, felt kinda good since they were cold, but the burning set in. At full force, too. I made tons of weird faces, and wiggled around quite a bit before Jaehyun kicked me.

I tried to cope, but it was worse than the previous hole-torture. Atleast the intruders were moving, before. Here, the peppers just sat in the holes, and it felt like they were going to burn right through.

Jaehyun had his dimple-ridden smile plastered on his face as he grabbed the next topping, pineapples. The pineapple juice just went everywhere and soaked in Everything. I gave up even reacting to the pain now, slowly accepting that there's nothing you can do, no amount of writhing would help.

I was so thankful for the next ingredient, cheese. It's coldness and lack of acidity felt like heaven on my wounds. There are no words to express the amount of relief I felt. The cold cheese on my burning hot skin was like fire and ice, and it was heavenly. I closed my eyes as both Jaehyun and Adolf sprinkled cheese on me.

All good things come to an (sort of) end, and the cheese was followed by cold cuts. It luckily didn't burn, and just added more soothing coldness to my burning skin. Then sauce. I was so grateful the bulk of the sauce was blocked from my cuts by the meat, but the some that did get through burnt to the high heavens, and it was a continuous burn.

"Do you have any last words, or any last things you want to do?" Adolf asked me as he walked to return the platter.

I thought for a second. "Adolf, please kiss me. Make me feel wanted, please.." I said quietly.

Adolf made an acknowledging hum as he carried an armful of pizza dough over to me. He plopped it onto my torso as he leaned over to passionately kiss me. I felt sparks light up around us, it was amazing. I've never felt such strong emotions before.

But, all things have to come to an end, sadly. My world fell down as Adolf pulled away, I just looked at him with longing as he helped Jaehyun put more pizza dough on me..

Adolf started working on flattening and spreading the dough over me, Jaehyun quickly stepped in to help.

I almost fell asleep, the feeling of two men with strong veiny hands kneading you from either side was oddly relaxing.

Jaehyun slapped my face when my eyes fell shut. "No sleeping, you'll sleep soon enough."

I bolted back wide awake, and nodded. "Hmmyea,"

My eyes drifted to Adolf, and the liquid that came out of my private parts burned the cuts, but I didn't care. Adolf was just that amazing that I'd put myself through anything for him. And, I suppose I already did.

The way his forearms flexed with every push and pull of the dough under his strong palms. It made me shudder to imagine what those hands could do without a layer of dough seperating us.

I gazed at Adolf until they were done and both him and Jaehyun were lifting dough over my face.

"Goodbye, bitch." Adolf said sweetly as he guided the dough over my face and tucked the sides under my head.

I quickly couldn't breathe as the dough settled against my face and nostrils, but I didn't mind, I'd do anything for Adolf❤️


End file.
